meanwhile_the_movie_the_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
I.U Hub
Summary The InterUniversal hub is a ancient base located between universe's, the Hub was the previous HQ for the Temporal Investigations and Migrations Enforcment agency and formerly owned by the arcadian goverment's ministry of tourism. Technical Information "Alex, i could spend my entire life trying figure out how this place works. It took me 5 hours to figure out that this was a oven"-James Macpherson, I.U HUB (2010) The hub technological information is still very much a mystery as the race or possibly races were a higher tier technology with even the most daily amenities are technological marvels, such as the case of a battery which had to be dismantled by 14 engineers and studied for 2 years before finding out its true purpose. The hub itself is built around a small star which is in an infinte state of collapse, the collapseing star provides power to the sub-system's in the same way as a dyson sphere or a forunner shield world. The webbed effect as pictured on the top right occurs due to the dilation effect on light, making it appear as if the multi-verse was 'connected'. UNSC Armament '' After UNSC ''Infinity ''arrived at the hub, the hub was upgraded with the following armament: * 2 CR-03, series 8 mac (one ventral, one dorsal) * 8 M42 Archer missile pods (Four ventral,Four dorsal) * 12 M85 Anti-Aircraft Gun (various hull placement's) * 20 M71 Anti-Aircraft Gun (various hull pacement's) History ''5122-Discovery of hub After a stargate accident sends UNSC Spirit of columbus to the void (The space between universe's), Captain Jack Wickers boards the I.U hub due to the extensive damage caused by the stargate accident. Using the I.U hubs communication array to contact team 7, Captain Wickers and team 7 explore the hub. Team 7 informs UNSC command and they send the science vessel UNSC sweedish spirit ''and the capital ship UNSC ''Infinity through the stargate which by standard slipspace route would've of taken 24,212 years. The UNSC later claimed the hub. 5130-hub renamed unity one The galactic alliance took ownership over the hub and renamed it unity one, the station would later become a diplomatic station after the Yuuzhan Vong incident led to an extra-universal species invading Universe prime (our universe).Despite Unity one ''being under a demilitarized treaty, the station's armament was never taken off due to the volatility of extra-universal space. ''5132-Apperance of stargates After the science vessel UNSC Pharagato ''arrives with a forerunner artifact, the hub reactes by creating three slipspace portals in a 1 lightyear radius.The portal's close to reveal heavily modified mark III stargates, the stargate postioned in a triangle formation around the hub. The stargates became part of hub's inter-universal express way which allowed for ships to travel to other universe's, galaxie's and other celeestial bodies. A few months later the UNSC ''Infinty, spirit of columbus ''and ''pillar of autumn II ''traveled through alpha gate, they arrived in universe Y-1965. The UNSC ''Infinty ''discovered the ''USS Enterprise-J (NCC-1701-J), the Enterprise-J contacted the Infinty ''and first contact between two different timelines. ''5135- Infinty returns After three years, the Infinty ''returns with the United Federation of Planets vessel ''USS Enterprise-J ''(''NCC-1701-J), Though the latter ship had to return due to dimensional complications. Team 7 later confiscated and modified the stargate, the reason was never given but the stargates were given back to the UNSC. The UNSC would later find a way to stabalize the stargates wormhole and allow ships form other universe's to visit Universe prime. 5150-Destruction of the hub A splinter faction of the Yuuzhan-Vong attacked the hub, the defense's were quickly overwhelmed. Despite the combined efforts of the UNSC and starfleet, the hub's dyson sphere was cracked by Yuuzhan-Vong warriors. The dyson sphere imploded and a black hole was created, The black hole sucked in the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.Destroying it.The defending fleet managed to escape the black hole through the stargates The stargates then started orbiting the black hole, the hubs rubble was recovered by the Infinity. ''Though nothing of value was recovered. Legacy Though the orignal hub position could never be returned to, the UNSC built a second hub in the yu'vai sector based off the orignal design of ''unity one.Unity two ''was built in 5202, three more stations were built but none came compared to technological marvel that ''unity one. # Unity one-Extra-Universal space, Unkown construction date (Former unkown faction, UNSC) # Unity two-''Yu'vai sector, Constructed 04/09/5202 (UNSC) # ''Unity three-''Wazaon system, Constructed 23/01/5211 (UNSC) # ''Unity four-Sol system, Constructed 21/11/5222 (UNSC) # ''Unity five-''Around gamma halo, Constructed 31/12/5230 (UNSC)